Deep Within
by krizz666
Summary: Demonic glowing crimson eyes snapped open, a cold stare at the crowd before him; silencing them all. Will Damien live with his secret alone? Songfic   Skillet-Monster


**Deep Within**

Damien fanfic  
"Monster" - Skillet.

**By: Krizz666**

The school fell silent in the hall as the lights dimmed till it was  
almost hard to see. Coldness swept past each student, making them shudder and hold their breath, as if something dreadful was about to happen at any given moment. Guitars, plugs and a drum set sat in the middle of  
the room. It was so hushed that only the sound of each students thumping heart could be heard…As if creating the opening beat to the next performance.

The floors cracked open slightly, emitting a foul smell from  
below. Black shadows rose from the cracks, taking their demon forms at  
the different instruments. Horns, fangs, and bloodshot eyes decorated the demons that sat in the middle of the stage. Each looking more horrifying than the last.

An ear piercing blast filled the hall, causing students to cover their ears while each window shattered outwards, destroying the silence that controlled the room moments ago.

The cold chill swept to the center, and a black cloud swirled in a circular motion from the ground up, creating legs and arms; forming a complete body, before finally the head.

Whispers were heard while watching in disbelief and horror. Demonic glowing crimson eyes snapped open, a cold stare at the crowd before him; silencing them all. Black hair framed his face, while a ruby glow framed the rest of his slim body.

Black coated fingernails, and fingers bejeweled with assorted silver skull and garnet rings reached out grabbing for the microphone. No introduction was needed, the son of Satan stood before the crowd in shapeless black pants with heavy chains, while a black tee shirt fitted his upper body.

The demon that stood off to the side opened the song, strumming on the guitar, while Damien smirked, opening his mouth, his deep voice…sang, a soft growl at the back of his throat visible. 

"_the secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it so stay away from me the beast  
is ugly I feel the rage and I just can't hold it"_

it's scratchin on the walls  
in the closet in the halls  
it comes awake and I can't control it  
hidin under the bed  
in my body in my head  
why won't somebody come and save me from this make it end"  


His red eyes gleamed darkly, clutching the microphone, as if singing these words were forcing him to spill his inner feelings about himself to the students before him. But he continued, singing with that sinister and powerful voice.

_"I feel it deep within  
it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

I hate what I've become  
the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I I feel like a monster  
I I feel like a monster"  


The demon on the guitar continued; while Damien paused before the next verse, looking up at the crowd that sat before him, all eyes on him, mouths slightly open, as if in a trance.

_"my secret side I keep  
hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it cause if I let him out  
he'll tear me up break me down  
why won't somebody come and save me from this make it end"_

"I feel it deep within  
it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster"

"I hate what I've become  
the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster"

"I feel it deep within  
it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster"

"I I feel like a monster  
I I feel like a monster"  


The centre stage glowed a scarlet colour, pulsing out dark energy; as Damien continued, his chains moving against his legs with every step, and his hair covering his eyes completely every time he bent a little lower to belt out a verse or chorus. __

"Its hidin in the dark  
its teeth are razor sharp  
there's no escape for me  
it wants my soul it wants my heart"

"no one can hear me scream  
maybe its just a dream  
or maybe its inside of me  
stop this monster"  


The beats in the songs softened as the demons eased off, allowing the growl in Damien's voice to be better heard. The students shifted in their seats, as if getting into the song, nodding their heads occasionally. Damien walked closer to the audience as the song slowed, his evil presence following his every step…

_"I feel it deep within  
it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster"  
_

The demons slammed out again on the instruments, as a wave of heat rolled past, and the centre stage erupted into flames as Damien growled the word "Monster" his voice sounding completely inhuman. A mass of bodies all rose up, as he lifted his head to see them all, lowering his mic, smirking.

The students all opened their eyes in sync, more than 100 sets of glowing red orbs starred back at Damien, who had stopped singing at this point, the music continued, as the demons started to sweat from the heat, fire rising higher as it burnt to top of the hall, searing it black.

And the swarm of students sang back, in perfect harmony; Softer than Damien's own deep voice, creating a melody.

_"I hate what I've become  
the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster"  
_

The antichrist raised the microphone up to his soft pierced lips, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, seeing his fellow peers join in with him. He lightly tapped his fingers against his microphone, before raising his voice to sing with his followers.__

"I feel it deep within  
it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I gotta lose control it's something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster"

"_I I feel like a monster  
I I feel like a monster"_

"_I I feel like a monster  
I I feel like a monster"_

As the song ended, the flames died out, and the demons became nothing more than shadowed figures, returning to the depths of hell. Damien was the last to leave as the microphone dropped to the ground, the screeching noise breaking the hold on the students.

**Author Note: Hope you enjoyed the talent show.**


End file.
